


Soft

by HunniLibra



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, short blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunniLibra/pseuds/HunniLibra
Summary: A little warm I did on tumblr but forgot to post here :(
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	Soft

It was always in the early morning hours when he comes to you. Right on the cusp between the black of the night and the cool blue hues of the early morning moons. You know he will never admit that he comes for his own comfort. Lucifer is too proud for that. He always finds a convenient lie instead. Making up some odd reason as to why he slinks into your room so late. 

You never question it. His needs for coming to you change from night to night. Sometimes he comes to you and buries his face in your hair line. Pulling your head to his chest. Neither of you speak of the tears that wet your scalp when morning comes. Other times he sits at the edge of the bed. His shrewd eyes lock onto your neck, gloved fingers tracing his own. Reliving past nightmares and regrets he could never voice before leaving as quietly as he had come. 

Tonight though you invite him under your blankets. Weak human arms outstretched for him to climb into. He always accepts, slipping in like a ghost to pull his body flush against yours. On nights like these he curls his large frame around you. These nights were rare but all the more special for it. Twining your legs with his he blankets you with his body. Large warm hands cupping the base of your skull so he can bury his beak like nose into your neck. Breathing in your soft scent into his lungs. Only breaking away to trace his lips up and down your jawline whispering all the while.

You never know what language he is speaking. But it’s a low deep rumble in his chest. The words are soft and reverent. Nothing like what you hear during the school day. They caress your skin and sink below the surface. His steady cadence and melodic speech patterns pulling you back under. That little quirk of his was perhaps your least favorite part of these visits. You wanted to stay up and listen to him. Or at least stay up to return the favor once. But it will never happen that way. 

Weak to his soft words you snuggle closer. Falling back to sleep with ease, protected in his tight embrace.


End file.
